Dragon Noir
by Littlemomo1303
Summary: Elle souffre en silence sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Jusqu'à exploser... Qui l'aidera à s'en sortir? Qui est-elle vraiment? Le passé et les anciennes prophéties reviennent, et lient les deux opposés. Mais le jour et la nuit sont-ils fait pour vivre ensemble?
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'inspirai profondément et approchait doucement la lame de mon avant-bras. Et tout en expirant, le tranchant caressa la peau, traçant une ligne de feu. La douce brûlure était exquise, la beauté du sang carmin sur ma peau sombre me fascinait toujours.

Depuis combien de temps durait cette mascarade ?

Une éternité.

Une éternité que je trompais mes amis, ma famille, prétendant m'enfermer dans le travail –ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus, et ironie du sort, mes points en maths étaient remontés. Par contre, mes résultats dans les autres matières étaient en chute libre. Je ne parvenais même pas à me concentrer pendant les interrogations.

Si la noirceur de mon âme était visible, tous s'enfuiraient en courant, j'en étais certaine. En quelque sorte, me couper ainsi rendait visible un trouble intérieur, cependant je prenais soin de cacher également mes marques par des mitaines.

Mais il avait tout vu. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, mais j'avais vu son visage se figer. Et lui, qu'avait-il lu dans les miens ? Ma détresse ? Avait-il vu combien j'étais vulnérable ? S'était-il lancé à ma poursuite lorsque j'avais fui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite ? En parlerait-il ? Comment se comporter après ?

Je secouai la tête. Il n'y aurait pas d'après. Je n'avais plus aucune perspective d'avenir, je n'avais plus la force d'avancer. Quel que soit le domaine. Et j'étais également persuadée que personne ne s'arrêterait vraiment de vivre après ma mort.

Ma sœur ? Elle avait son petit ami. Mes amis ? Quels amis ? Ils m'avaient déjà oublié, j'en étais certaine. Si jamais l'un d'eux s'arrêtait de vivre, les autres le reprendraient. Mes parents ? Eux que je voyais si peu souvent ?

J'étais désespérément seule.

Pire, des gens souhaitaient ma mort, soutenant que j'étais une ordure. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur donner tort, mon âme était si souillée que leurs accusations en étaient vraies. Et j'en avais marre de me battre pour prouver mon innocence. Ce n'était pas moi qui…

Une nausée me remua l'estomac.

Je me penchai et vomis le maigre contenu de mon estomac par terre. Je me sentais faible, misérable, penchée ainsi au dessus du sol, un goût répugnant en bouche, tremblant de tout mon corps.

J'étais pitoyable.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je voulus crier de désespoir, mais je me contins. On aurait pu m'entendre, et je ne le voulais pas. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre au courant. Personne ne s'en doutait de toute façon, que ce soit les domestiques ou mes parents.

Ils ne voyaient pas que je ne mangeais rien le matin sur le trajet de l'école, que je ne mangeais rien non plus à midi. Le seul repas était celui du soir, et dès que je l'avais terminé, je fonçais aux toilettes, incapable de garder une telle quantité de nourriture dans mon estomac.

Je remontai ma manche en marchant machinalement vers le terrain de foot près de la rivière. Je regardai mon corps trop maigre-je mettais plusieurs couches de vêtements pour ne pas flotter dans mon uniforme- et mes cicatrices sur le bras.

Il y en avait trop, certaines avaient même disparu, depuis le temps.

Je descendis les escaliers, tranquillement, et m'assis près de l'eau. Doucement, je m'allongeai et contemplai les étoiles, indifférente cependant à un tel spectacle. Puis, j'attrapai la lame de rasoir que je portais toujours sur moi et l'observai. Il suffisait d'une ligne, plus profonde, pour que tout ce cauchemar s'arrête. Un trait sur les veines, puis se laisser glisser.

Je levai mon poignet gauche et plaçai la lame contre mes veines.

Un seul trait… Un seul geste.

Et tout était terminé.

Ma prise se renforça et la lame commença à glisser.

Un seul trait…

Que j'achevai dans un sourire, en reposant mon bras blessé dans l'eau qui très vite se teinta de rouge.

Et tout est terminé.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le coach courait, dans les rues. Son habituel flegme s'était envolé et on pouvait même lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il s'était approché des toilettes car il avait entendu des bruits étranges. Des reniflements mêlés de sanglots et puis… Des vomissements. Très clairement, des bruits peu attirants émanaient de cette toilette, et il comprit que la jeune fille –c'étaient les toilettes de filles- était malade.

Il avait donc attendu afin de proposer son aide, inquiet. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit sortir des toilettes sa joueuse, pâle, cernée, aux traits émaciés. La jeune fille s'était à son tour figée, puis avait repris sa route comme de rien n'était.

Il ne cessait de retourner en boucle dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite : sa main sur son avant-bras pour la retenir, elle qui se dégage, la mitaine qui reste dans sa main…

Puis l'horreur.

Des traits sanglants sur son poignet. Le regard de détresse empli de larmes. La fuite éperdue.

Il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter, et maintenant il courait. Il courait pour essayer de la retrouver, les reproches tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait dû. Dû s'en rendre compte, dû aller lui parler, dû trouver une solution.

Mais il était trop tard.

Alors il accélérait, en espérant qu'il y ait encore une chance, même une toute petite. N'importe quoi plutôt que de voir son élève s'éloigner définitivement dans les ténèbres.

Mais où avait-elle pu aller ?

Il comprit. L'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Le seul endroit où il la voyait sourire.

Il infléchit sa direction et accéléra encore.

Kami-sama, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Faites qu'il ne soit pas…

Il arriva sur le terrain de foot. En contrebas, la rivière coulait lentement, insensible à ses tourments.

Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il descendit l'escalier, incapable de percer l'obscurité de la nuit. N'y avait-il réellement personne ? Était-ce la lune qui projetait les ombres du pont ? Il descendit encore, tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la nuit sombre, retirant même ses lunettes.

Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas…

Puis il la vit. Etendue, près de l'eau, un doux sourire serein aux lèvres… la main dans l'eau.

Trop tard.

La suite était définitivement floue. Il avait sûrement appelé les ambulances, car des hommes étaient venus l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il avait ouvert la bouche. Posé une question. Un espoir.

Qui avait été détruit par la compassion dans les yeux de l'homme et un hochement négatif. Un bref murmure : « Je suis désolé, monsieur »

Il avait senti toute force le quitter, et le monde s'assombrir davantage. Non, c'était impossible. Une jeune fille aussi brillante, avec un avenir assuré, aussi gentille ne pouvait pas tout simplement…

Mourir.

C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas… Se suicider ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser une fille comme elle à de telles extrémités ? D'où venaient sa détresse, son désespoir, et la lueur sans vie qu'il avait entr'aperçue dans un regard ?

Il avait vu le véhicule s'éloigner, incapable de bouger. Incapable de penser. Les dernières scènes tournaient en boucle. Les bruits. Le visage maigri par les privations et vomissements. Les poignets ensanglantés.

Et son regard exprimant toute la misère du monde. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Il regarda la forme aplatie de l'herbe où s'était tenue la jeune fille. Son visage serein hantait ses pensées.

La mort était une telle délivrance ?

Il ne sentit pas son portable sonner. Plusieurs fois. Il n'entendait que le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Il n'entendit pas la voix inquiète, près de lui. Seul un contact le réveilla quelque peu. Une main, sur son épaule.

-Hé, Kido, ça va ?

Sakuma. Doux Sakuma, gentil Sakuma. Avec toujours une expression sévère. Il vit son regard inquiet mais ne sut ouvrir la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Fuyuka est morte d'inquiétude !

A cette idée, il tenta de se relever mais vacilla, immédiatement soutenu.

-Tu ne tiens même pas debout…

A nouveau, il ne sut pas parler, et se contenta de regarder le ruisseau qui coulait à ses pieds.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es dans un état pareil ?

Kido planta son regard rouge dans celui de son ami qui tressaillit devant l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il y voyait. Il était… brisé. En mille morceaux. Pourquoi ? L'inquiétude de Sakuma se fit démesurée, mais il ne put qu'attendre. Le brusquer, dans son cas, ne servirait à rien.

Le silence se prolongea. Un silence étrange, dans lequel bouillonnaient des sentiments très différents de la lune paisible et du ruisseau tranquille.

-Elle…

Sakuma tendit l'oreille, plus que jamais. La voix était rauque et aussi cassée que son propriétaire.

-… s'est suicidée, souffla-t-il.

Le choc souffla son ami aussi. Vraiment ? Une fille était… ?

-Je… le savais, mais je n'ai… rien pu faire. J'ai vu ses yeux, et ses poignets, mais je suis arrivé… trop tard.

Sakuma se figea. Il avait donc tout vu… C'était pour ça qu'il était dans un état pareil. Dans ce genre de situation, même Kido ne savait pas garder son sang-froid. Il vacilla un instant, puis soutint son ami.

-Il faut rentrer, maintenant. Tu seras mieux chez toi qu'ici.

-Je ne veux pas que Fuyuka me voie ainsi.

Oui, forcément. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens auxquels il montrait cette part sensible de lui, et il ne voulait pas que sa femme le voit brisé. Il soupira.

-Allons chez moi, dans ce cas. Je vais appeler Fuyuka.

Il composa le numéro en commençant à marcher.

-Allô, Fuyuka ? Oui, je l'ai retrouvé.

-…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste… endormi, acheva-t-il.

-…

-Je le ramène chez moi, c'est plus près. Non, ne te dérange pas, c'est bon, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Il te rejoindra sûrement quand il sera réveillé, mais il a clairement besoin de dormir. Oui, c'est ça… Au revoir !

Il referma son téléphone.

-Ca fait cinq heures que tu as disparu, Kido. Fuyuka a appelé tout le monde pour savoir ou tu étais.

-Désolé… marmonna-t-il.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est un cas particulier, ce soir. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer pour demain… tout à l'heure, il faudra annoncer la nouvelle.

A ces mots, le cœur de Kido se tordit encore. Heureusement, il ne devait pas l'annoncer à sa sœur. Kami-sama, quelle situation difficile…

Il ne réussit pas à dormir, malgré la prévenance de David. Et quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le terrain pour réunir tous les joueurs. Il n'avait pas été voir Fuyuka, il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin tous ses joueurs présents devant lui, discutant et Tenma s'enthousiasmant d'un nouveau programme d'entraînement, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Vraiment, devait-il leur dire ? Est-ce qu'ils ne l'apprendraient pas de toute façon ?

Il déglutit. Non, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. C'était sa responsabilité. Elle était une de ses joueuses, une de leurs amies, c'était à lui et à lui seul de leur annoncer ça. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-J'ai… une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, à propos de… Celle qui a quitté notre équipe.

Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer son nom tant c'était douloureux. Le silence se fit, écrasant, oppressant. Il retira ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux à ses joueurs qui fixèrent aussitôt ces orbes rubis emplies d'expressions.

-Elle… est morte, hier soir.

Le silence qui se fit l'angoissa. Pensaient-ils qu'il plaisantait ? Ne le croyaient-ils pas ?

-Comment… ? lâcha Tsurugi.

Il inspira. C'était tout aussi difficile à dire.

-Elle s'est… suicidée.

Il observa leur réaction à chacun, une à une. Dévastée, horrifiée, triste, même plus que cela. Aucun ne pleura, trop choqués pour se rendre compte. La mort signifie séparer définitivement quelqu'un de nous, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris. C'était leur première mort pour tous au vu de leur réaction.

-Evidemment, je ne peux pas faire d'entraînement en ces circonstances. Revenez lorsque vous vous sentez capable de rejouer. Si vous avez envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, d'accord ?

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'y effondrer. Là, seulement, il s'autorisa à pleurer silencieusement.

Des voix étranges, déformées. Des bribes de paroles, sans sens.

-… Seishin…complémentaire…ombre…lumière…partenaire…

Aucun sens. Froid. Rigide. Sombre. Aucune autre sensation.

Mort.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pouvez-vous me dire qu'elle s'est suicidée ? tempêta une forte voix grave.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a menée à de telles extrémités, monsieur, répondit une voix plus calme, posée. Je ne peux que vous dire ce que j'ai vu.

-C'est impossible, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ! Elle était heureuse !

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas capable de vous dire quoi que ce soit, mais…

-Ca suffit, vous étiez seul avec elle au moment des faits, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne seriez pas le coupable ? C'est vous qui l'avez tuée !

-Ca suffit, monsieur, vous dépassez les bornes ! s'exclama Haruna. Mon frère n'aurait jamais…

-C'est bon, Haruna. Je comprends, la coupa Kido. Je suis désolé, sa mort est une énorme perte pour nous tous, mais j'aurais été incapable de la tuer. Quand je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois, elle était maigre, cernée, les traits émaciés, et j'ai vu qu'elle se mutilait depuis sûrement déjà un bout de temps. Malgré tout ça… je n'ai rien su faire. Je n'ai rien vu, alors que j'aurais dû. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, fit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

L'homme en face de lui se figea. L'émotion se dégageait malgré tout de la voix maîtrisée de cet homme sincère qui se courbait devant lui.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? demanda-t-il, toute colère envolée.

Il ne restait plus que la détresse du père qui a perdu ses deux filles.

-Aucune, malheureusement. Mais je trouverai, assura-t-il avec une pointe de froideur dans la voix. Et je collerai un procès à ce qui a pu provoquer ça, qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Le père hocha la tête, désormais convaincu.

-J'utiliserai tout ce qu'il faut moi aussi. Puis-je compter sur vous, malgré notre rivalité d'entreprise ?

-Ce n'est rien par rapport à la situation actuelle. Je vous aiderai, fit-il d'une voix assurée, sans faille.

Descendre. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond. La frôler, du bout des doigts, puis repartir soudainement en arrière. Encore, et encore. Frustration qui commence à bouillonner…

« Laissez-moi mourir ! »

Frustration qui explose et fait tourbillonner ce qui se trouve autour. Débris de verres, d'instruments ésotériques qui tranchent la peau. Sang qui goutte des blessures. Continuer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Continuer…

Noir. Satisfaction.

-Merde, on va la perdre ! Trouvez un autre étui de liquide amniotique ! Appelez le chirurgien !

Les gens s'éveillent. La tempête est finie, il faut bouger. Vite. Il faut la récupérer, sinon… les conséquences seront terribles.

Dans une autre salle, un garçon perd le contrôle. Une énergie lumineuse commence à détruire méticuleusement ce qui l'entoure et brûle tout sur son passage. Même son possesseur. Les cris de douleurs sont terribles, et il faut plusieurs fléchettes pour réussir à le calmer et à maîtriser son énergie hors du commun.

-Il est vraiment trop puissant pour son corps… constate le scientifique qui l'apprend. Remettons-le dans l'étui.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesce et donne les ordres nécessaires.

-Je me demande comment se porte le sujet numéro deux…

-Dites-moi, coach Kido, qu'est-ce que le projet « Dragon Blanc » ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondit-il, dissimulant son malaise.

-Peut-être devrais-je vous parler d'Erylis Kageyama, ce serait plus évocateur ?

-De quoi veux-tu parler à son sujet ? tenta-t-il, coincé.

Un rire léger retentit.

-Je suis probablement la seule à avoir remarqué l'étrange tension qui règne entre vous dès que vous êtes près l'un de l'autre.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle sortit une photo de son sac et il pâlit brusquement.

-Si je montre ça à votre femme, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous ? Vous devriez être plus prudent, coach…

-Ca suffit, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Parlez-moi du projet « Dragon Blanc » et du Cinquième Secteur.

-Tu détruiras cette photo ?

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir la garder en souvenir ?

-Attention… gronda-t-il.

-Parlez-moi d'abord de ce que je vous ai demandé.

-Le « Dragon Blanc » est une arme atroce, demandant un corps humain voué à la destruction. C'est le Cinquième Secteur qui essaye de la mettre en place, utilisant des sujets humains qui passent tous par l'Eden, le camp d'entraînement secret. Ce qu'il se passe là-bas est au-delà de toute imagination, des joueurs sont entraînés dans des conditions épouvantables pour pouvoir résister au pouvoir conféré par le Seishin « Dragon Blanc ». Mais ce qu'ils ignorent plus ou moins volontairement, c'est qu'il faut une contrebalance à ce pouvoir.

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Un « Dragon Noir » utile pour contrebalancer les forces. Sans ça, ils ne pourront jamais maîtriser la force du Dragon Blanc.

-Ils doivent le savoir, non ? Pourquoi n'essaient-ils pas de le créer eux-mêmes ?

-Ca ne se « crée » pas. La force a besoin d'aide pour se révéler, mais elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un. Comment dire… Ce n'est même pas appartenir, cette force est l'essence même de la personne en question. Et donc, en appelant la force du « Dragon Blanc », ils ont également appelé celle du « Dragon Noir », qui n'est cependant pas en leur possession.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce tout en eux s'oppose et se complète. Autant le Dragon Blanc doit être réveillé artificiellement, autant le Dragon Noir se réveillera naturellement. Et les deux Dragons sont nés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, vivent différemment, ont un caractère opposé, et ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Parce que l'ombre a besoin de la lumière pour exister, et la lumière n'est rien sans l'ombre.

-Donc vous me dites que le Dragon Noir est perdu dans la nature et que personne ne sait comment le réveiller, mais qu'ils vont quand même activer complètement le Dragon Blanc en se moquant de l'équilibre ?

-Exactement.

Elle tendit la photo au coach.

-C'était mon seul exemplaire, je vous le promets.

-Pourquoi vouloir me faire chanter ?

-Parce qu'au sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu les réponses à mes questions. Je suis désolée pour ces méthodes, sincèrement. Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez me punir si vous le souhaitez.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

Il vit étinceler une lueur de surprise dans le regard de la jeune fille.

-Je n'aime pas punir la curiosité, même mal placée. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas besoin de me faire chanter pour obtenir des informations, d'accord ?

-Compris ! sourit-elle, une lueur d'estime dans les yeux.

 _« Résultat des recherches du labo alpha, numéro 226._

 _Trouver le Dragon Noir devient indispensable. Le Dragon Blanc devient de plus en plus instable et donc de moins en moins utilisable. Nous avons essayé de trianguler sa position par rapport au lieu d'origine, par rapport au lien entre les deux opposés… Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons donc commencé à chercher parmi les forts Seishins apparus récemment, en même temps que Dragon Blanc._

 _Le plus fort entre tous, sans conteste, est celui de Tenshi Izumi. Elle a été adoptée par le patron de la société Izumi en même temps que sa sœur jumelle, mais cette dernière ne présente aucune aptitude particulière pour un Seishin._

 _Par contre, Tenshi a sans conteste un extraordinaire potentiel, et son esprit guerrier peut encore évoluer. C'est donc le sujet idéal pour la tester comme contrebalance du Dragon Blanc. De plus, par son origine présumée, on pense qu'elle est effectivement née à l'opposé du Seishin Parfait._

 _Le projet « Dragon Blanc » ou « Unlimited Perfection » prend enfin forme. »_

« Laissez-moi »

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

« LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Une présence sombre, effrayante. Il se réveille en sursaut. Pourquoi faisait-il tout le temps ce genre de rêve, maintenant ? C'était stupide. Il est parfait, il n'a pas peur et il ne fait pas de cauchemar.

Mais était-ce vraiment un cauchemar ? Cette présence sombre et agressive l'apaisait, paradoxalement. Comme si… Comme s'il l'avait toujours connue, alors qu'il venait de la rencontrer… « La » rencontrer ? Une fille ?

Il sentit qu'il venait de trouver une réponse, comme un déclic venu de son âme. Oui, c'était une fille. Donc ce n'était pas une invention de son esprit ? Oui et non, lui souffla son intuition. C'est plus compliqué que cela…

Il grogna et s'installa en position de lotus, pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il détestait ce genre de truc, mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire pour tenter de canaliser l'énergie brute qui circulait dans son corps. Et ici, il sentait également que c'était un élément important pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec…

Un rêve ? Une présence ? C'était ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il soupira et se recoucha. Il avait besoin de dormir pour supporter l'entraînement de demain, il ne devait pas rêvasser. Ce n'était pas son genre… Il n'avait plus l'âge de penser à la femme de ses rêves. Il se rendormit aussi sec, sûr de lui.

Cependant, il se retrouva à nouveau près de la même présence sombre. Cette fois-ci cependant, il eut le courage d'avancer, et se retrouva face à un cube de verre noir. Il fit le tour, fasciné. Puis il posa la main dessus, et eut un violent frisson et retira immédiatement sa main.

C'était une très étrange sensation. Comme si… il avait frôlé l'âme de quelqu'un.

« C'est encore toi ? »

La voix résonne dans sa tête sans passer par ses oreilles. Pourtant, il comprend instinctivement comme ça fonctionne.

« Oui. Je t'ai manqué, hein ? »

Arrogant et pétillant.

« On ne peut pas dire ça, non »

Ironique et lasse.

Un silence s'installe et le jeune homme s'assit à côté du cube. Ils ne se disent rien, mais sentent la présence de l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfermes là-dedans ? »

« Parce que je veux mourir »

« C'est stupide »

« Ne juge pas sans savoir »

« Eh bien vas-y, raconte ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance »

« Tu ne sens pas le lien ? »

« Si »

« On est lié »

« Oui, et ? »

« Tu peux me faire confiance, on se connait depuis longtemps »

« Oui et non » soupira-t-elle.

« Je suis Dragon Blanc, et tu es Dragon Noir »

« Peu importe. J'en ai marre, va-t-en »

« Je resterai là »

Soudain, il sentit que le lien glissait et se fissurait, tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul.

« Attends ! »

Il se lança à sa poursuite dans une course éperdue, au bord du gouffre.

« Si tu meurs, je mourrai avec toi ! »

-Alerte ! Le sujet fait une rechute !

Les machines bipent dans tous les sens, c'est à nouveau la panique. Dans une autre salle, un autre cri :

-Attention, le rythme cardiaque de Dragon Blanc ralentit dangereusement !

Les poumons cessent de fonctionner, le cœur arrête de battre. Tout est en suspension. C'est la panique autour des deux jeunes gens, mais eux sont calmes, plus calmes qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

« Pourquoi veux-tu mourir avec moi ? »

« Parce qu'au sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens »

Ils se sont compris.

« Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? »

« Parce que j'ai trop souffert. Je veux être délivrée de tout ça »

« Je tuerai celui qui t'a fait souffrir »

« Peu importe, je suis déjà presque morte. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un silence lui répondit, mais il ne le brisa pas. Il savait qu'elle lui répondrait, cette fois.

« J'ai été… »

Plus rien ne veut fonctionner. Ni les électrochocs, ni les seringues, rien. Les scientifiques contemplent, impuissants, la destruction de dures années de labeur.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Peu importe, c'est fait. On ne gagne rien à se venger »

« Non, mais ça peut encore arriver. Tu voudrais laisser continuer ça ? »

Il sentit un frisson. Ah, d'accord. Elle voulait mourir, mais elle était altruiste. Voilà un trait de caractère dont il pouvait se servir.

« Pense que tu pourrais coller un procès monstrueux avec ton témoignage. Pense que tu pourrais épargner aux autres ce qu'on t'a fait. Tu hésites encore ? »

« Si je meurs, ce n'est plus mon problème »

« Si tu meurs, je mourrai aussi. Et nous renaîtrons ensemble, car nous sommes liés. Si tu te suicide, je meurs avec. Veux-tu me tuer ? »

« Non. Tu es chiant, mais tu ne mérites pas de mourir »

« Alors arrête ça. Je te promets qu'on lui fera payer à ce salopard»

Il sentit son sourire plus qu'il ne le vit, et le sien revint aussitôt comme par magie.

« Merci… Petit Dragon »

« Attends, ne t'en va pas !... »

Mais il se retrouva seul.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit le soulagement autour de lui. Où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-on remis dans un étui amniotique ?

« Si tu meurs, je mourrai avec toi ! »

Les souvenirs revinrent par bribes et il eut envie de sourire. Il se sentait… bien. Comme si tout ce qu'il lui manquait auparavant, il le possédait maintenant.

Cependant, il vit que les scientifiques s'étaient remis à travailler à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils avaient l'air heureux et surpris. Il referma les yeux. C'était ennuyant de n'avoir que l'image et pas le son.

« Salut »

La voix claire résonna dans sa tête et il en fut surpris.

« Yo » répondit-il pourtant avec son flegme habituel.

« Comment ça va, Petit Dragon ? Pas trop secoué après hier ? »

« Je suis en pleine forme. Et toi ?»

« Mieux que ça n'a été pendant des mois »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Je ferai payer à tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir »

« C'est gentil » sourit-elle.

Elle se tut, mais il continua à sentir sa présence dans un coin de sa tête, douce et reposante. Elle avait changé, toute l'agressivité qu'il avait ressentie venant d'elle avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Quand es-tu arrivée ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Je te retrouverai »

« Encore une autre promesse ? »

« Oui »

Je me retins de sourire, coincée dans l'étui translucide qui devait tout montrer. Ce gars était si confiant en lui… Mais _il_ me faisait du bien.

Je gardai les yeux fermés, je me refusai à les ouvrir. Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis devenue qu'une souris de laboratoire. Mais depuis qu' _il_ était là, je ne pouvais plus me laisser aller. Nos vies étaient liées, et il était hors de question de l'entraîner égoïstement dans la mort.

Alors pourquoi garder mes paupières closes, finalement ?

Parce que je ne voulais pas… Qu'on utilise notre lien. Nous étions les seuls à savoir que j'étais le Dragon Noir. Mon pouvoir n'était pas réveillé, hormis ce lien télépathique qui nous unissait. Donc, tous les scientifiques ne pouvaient rien voir.

Ah, si… Je m'étais servie d'une bribe d'esprit guerrier pour tenter de me suicider à nouveau. Était-ce suffisant ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Donc ils me gardaient enfermés sûrement parce qu'ils soupçonnaient seulement que j'avais un esprit guerrier puissant comme celui de ma sœur. Ellana… Où est-elle ? Je suis sûre que c'est le Cinquième Secteur qui l'a enlevée. Mais je n'avais même aucune idée d'où je pouvais être, parmi les différents endroits du Cinquième Secteur.

Était-ce même le Cinquième Secteur qui me maintenant prisonnière ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Gardons ça secret » murmurai-je en moi.

« Compris »

Je me renfonçai dans mon étrange sommeil sans briser le lien, sentant toujours sa présence bouillonnante d'énergie.

Je me réveillai plus tard, sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi. Mon instinct me hurlait qu'un de mes proches souffrait.

« Petit Dragon ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

Je souris intérieurement. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine forme. Alors pourquoi ?

Soudain, je perçus un gémissement de douleur qui me secoua les entrailles. Peu à peu, mes sens s'affutèrent et j'entendis une espèce de détonation, suivie d'un sifflement, un bruit sourd et un gémissement de douleur.

Je m'affolai et mon esprit tourna à toute vitesse. Le bruit était répétitif, régulé, il n'y avait que la plainte qui changeait et devenait de plus en plus forte. Lorsque je reconnus sa voix j'écarquillai brutalement les yeux.

La soudaine luminosité me fit pleurer mais je refusai de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Là, sur l'écran juste en face de moi, c'était ma sœur. Elle se tenait face à une machine d'entraînement de gardien, mais les règles du jeu avaient l'air différentes…

Elle restait obstinément sur place, encaissant tous les dégâts de plein fouet, et gémissait de douleur. Incapable de voir ma sœur ainsi sans réagir, je commençai à frapper la vitre de poing, mais elle était extrêmement résistante.

-Nous l'avons renforcée depuis ta petite crise, déclara un homme à côté de moi.

Je ne le regardai même pas, morte d'inquiétude pour ma sœur qui commençait à réellement souffrir. Je regardai son visage tordu par une expression douloureuse, et son ventre… Son ventre… La réalité me revint brusquement.

-Arrêtez !

-Il faudra que tu sois coopérative.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez cette torture !

Avec un sourire narquois, l'homme appuya sur un bouton et je vis les tirs cesser, ma sœur s'effondrant à terre, inconsciente.

-Désormais, tu devras faire tout ce qu'on te demandera, sinon…

Il appuya sur un bouton et un nouveau ballon siffla dans l'air, passant juste au-dessus de sa tête.

-Compris, murmurai-je avec amertume.

-Une autre condition : tu ne pourras jamais voir ta sœur. Elle ne sait pas que tu es ici.

J'hochai simplement la tête, bien que cette idée me fasse mal. Cependant, peu importe, tant que je la protégeais autant que possible.

Les scientifiques allongèrent horizontalement l'étui et l'ouvrirent, me retirant le masque qui couvrait mon visage pour me permettre de respirer et parler. Ils me firent signe de me lever, et j'obéis tant bien que mal, chancelante.

Combien de temps étais-je restée dans ce sarcophage ?

Mes jambes étaient faibles, ma respiration difficile. J'avais vaguement faim, mais c'était une notion qui était devenue très abstraite ces derniers mois. J'étais totalement nue, mais cela aussi m'importait peu désormais. Mon corps était de toute façon souillé.

Ils m'ont tout de même passé des vêtements –plutôt une combinaison, noire et souple- et ont commencé par des tests basiques, que je peinais cependant à réaliser. J'étais vraiment faible… L'épreuve suivante a été de manger.

De la vraie nourriture, consistante et non pas les nutriments qu'on faisait passer dans mon corps avec des seringues.

La simple idée me donnait envie de vomir, mais je me forçai, une bouchée après l'autre. Je mangeais de façon ridiculement lente, mais je finis par terminer la maigre assiette qu'ils m'avaient donnée. Je me levai doucement, titubai, fut pris d'un haut-le cœur et rendis ce que je venais d'avaler.

Je vis les scientifiques accourir vers moi tandis que mes genoux me semblaient être en coton et que je basculais lentement sur le côté, incapable de me retenir. Puis un voile noir obscurcit définitivement ma vue et je perdis conscience.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer fut _sa_ voix inquiète.

« Ca va ? Hey, réponds-moi ! Ca va, tu te sens bien ? »

« Tais-toi »

« Mais j'ai senti que tu avais mal au ventre, comme si tu brûlais et que tu étais inquiète… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tout est de ta faute »

« Quoi ? »

« Par ta faute, je ne peux plus mourir. Vivre fait si mal… »

« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il, constatant qu'elle redevenait agressive. « Mais je suis égoïste, alors je vais te demander de vivre pour moi »

« Crétin »

« Je sais mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime » répondit-il sans hésitation.

Il sentit un petit sourire.

« Tu es un double crétin »

« Yep »

« Je te déteste » murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix brisée lui retourna le cœur.

« Déteste-moi si tu veux, mais reste en vie… »

Lorsque je me réveillai, même schéma. Des tests, des exercices. Manger. Vomir. Tomber dans les pommes. Discuter avec _lui_ –et généralement lui dire de se taire- puis me réveiller à nouveau. Encore et encore la même routine.

Une fois que j'ai cessé de m'évanouir, mes journées furent un peu plus longues et remplies de rééducations en tout genre. Je devins à nouveau capable de marcher normalement, et de courir doucement, sans forcer.

Lorsque je pus réellement jouer au foot, cela me fit une drôle de sensation. Je n'avais plus joué depuis trop longtemps, trop occupée à autre chose. Et puis, se déshabiller dans les vestiaires et montrer que ma force physique diminuait était dangereux, je ne voulais que personne ne sache.

Or, le coach Kido s'en serait rendu compte, et m'aurait posé des questions auxquelles je ne suis toujours pas capable de répondre. J'ai peut-être été capable de _lui_ dire, alors qu'il est un inconnu pour moi, cependant je ne pourrais pas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais _il_ est différent, nos âmes se reconnaissent.

Ca pourrait être flippant, mais ça ne l'est pas. Je me sens apaisée comme si c'était l'évidence même. C'était débile, stupide, irrationnel, mais c'était comme ça.

C'était à ça que je pensais en tentant de shooter, de dribbler et autres exercices. Où était-il ? Il avait promis de me retrouver… Pourtant je ne me cachais pas spécialement, nous avions même bougé pour aller sur un grand terrain spacieux, mais…

-Montre-moi ton esprit guerrier.

L'ordre claqua, brutal, dans l'air sec.

-Je n'en ai pas, répondis-je. Je ne suis pas assez talentueuse pour ça.

-Si, tu en as un.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Tu nous l'as déjà montré.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Quand ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non, mentis-je. Est-ce normal ?

-Chez certains sujets, la première révélation du Seishin peut provoquer des troubles de mémoires. Ca a dû être d'autant plus renforcé par ton semi-coma permanent.

-Je vois… Comment le fait-on sortir ?

Vite, essayer de gagner du temps.

-C'est à toi de le sentir.

Raté. Bon… Comment montrer qu'on essaye de le faire sans réellement essayer et dans le pire des cas comment dissimuler sa force véritable ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je me concentrai pour trouver, à l'intérieur de moi-même, cette force extraordinaire accordée par l'esprit du Dragon Noir. Je plongeai, m'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans mon esprit.

Puis je la trouvai.

Une boule noire d'énergie dense, qui avait vaguement la forme d'un animal enroulé sur lui-même, endormi.

Doucement, je l'effleurai de mon esprit, et sentis sa force incroyable. Je posai ma main spirituelle sur la tête floue de l'animal, mais il ne réagit pas, profondément endormi. Je tentai de le réveiller en lui insufflant de l'énergie, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, frustrée.

-Je n'y arrive pas, c'est bloqué.

Pour toute réponse le tir surpuissant de son instructeur me manqua de peu.

-La prochaine fois, ne l'esquive pas, ordonna-t-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres mais me mis en place. Le tir suivant se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse effarante et j'écarquillai les yeux de peur. Je tentai de le stopper avec mon pied, mais je fus balayée comme un fétu de paille face à sa puissance.

-Arrête-le !

-J'en suis incapable !

Un autre tir siffla dans l'air, que je ne sus à nouveau stopper.

-C'est à moi de te dire ce que tu es capable de faire ou non. Je t'ordonne de l'arrêter !

Un ballon se dirigea à nouveau vers moi à toute vitesse mais je l'encaissai de plein fouet sur mon estomac fragile. Je dus m'agenouiller pour rendre ce que j'avais réussi à manger plus tôt. A nouveau, je me sentis faible, misérable, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-On dirait vraiment que tu ne tiens pas à ta sœur…

A ces mots, un frisson glacé me parcourut et je me forçai à me relever péniblement. Je devais réussir. Pour elle. Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur, et tant pis si mon corps me criait que c'était impossible. J'y arriverais.

Lorsque le tir suivant arriva, visant très clairement mon estomac à nouveau, je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour extirper au fond de moi-même la force sentie auparavant. Cette force refusa d'abord de bouger, mais l'urgence et la volonté de protéger ma sœur aidant, elle céda.

Une forme noire et floue sortit de mon dos, défiant toutes les probabilités. Elle arrêta le tir surpuissant, laissant le ballon entre mes mains, puis disparut dans des volutes sombres.

Soudain une douleur aigüe déchira mon corps en mille morceaux et je criai de douleur avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Au même moment, le Dragon Blanc cria lui aussi de douleur et son esprit guerrier flamba, échappant à son contrôle et détruisant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

 _« Résultats des recherches du labo alpha, numéro 227_

 _Nous avons effectivement remarqué un lien entre deux sujets. Dragon Blanc est quelque fois venu voir Tenshi, ce qui confirme ce que nous pensions. Ils sont très proches et complices, ce qui nous permet d'affirmer que c'est elle le Dragon Noir que nous cherchions._

 _C'est pourquoi nous avons profité de la faiblesse de sa sœur pour étudier l'hérédité du Seishin. Les résultats ne sont pas très concluants, le sujet étant encore très faible malgré sa rééducation. Cependant, il y a eu un très clair progrès, elle est parvenue à montrer son esprit guerrier._

 _Ceci dit, il est assez faible, et le sujet s'est évanoui tout de suite après, encore incapable de supporter la charge d'un Seishin, même aussi faible. Donc l'hérédité ne joue pas en ce qui concerne la puissance du Seishin._

 _Le projet Unlimited Perfection avait failli mourir, sans raison. Nous avons tous cru que tout était terminé, mais il est revenu à la vie, plus fort et parfait que jamais. Toutes ses petites imperfections dans sa maîtrise se sont effacées d'elle-même, ce qui nous permettait de supposer que frôler la mort fait partie du cycle des Dragons._

 _Mais il a fait une rechute, aujourd'hui, et a encore perdu le contrôle de son Seishin, ce qui a failli le tuer, à nouveau. Ses crises deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses, et nous craignons la prochaine, que nous ne pourrons plus gérer._

 _Je pensais que tout était presque terminé, mais nous ne sommes encore nulle part. Le projet Unlimited Perfection est… sans fin. »_

A force d'être entourée en permanence par des scientifiques, j'avais fini par comprendre leur langage. Aussi, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à parler de « stimulations artificielles pour tester l'hérédité » j'ai compris.

Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur.

Je sentais, intuitivement, que c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Je ne devais pas les laisser me planter cette aiguille dans le corps, mais j'étais figée sur cette table par des liens trop résistants, et j'étais incapable de parler.

En plus, si je tentais de dire que j'étais le Dragon Noir, ils ne me croiraient pas. Et même s'ils me croyaient, cela ne ferait probablement que renforcer leur résolution…

J'étais condamnée à regarder la mort s'approcher de moi sous la forme d'une aiguille.

Il se faufila dans la salle, connaissant le code secret par cœur. Il arriva devant l'étui et sourit. Elle était là. Elle était vraiment belle, son Dragon Noir. Il lança son esprit à sa rencontre, et ils commencèrent à parler, comme tous les soirs.

Cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et ne manifesta aucun signe de vie. Ils parlaient normalement, mais la jeune fille avait l'air de dormir profondément.

Il posa sa main sur la paroi transparente en sentit un lien diffus.

-Je t'ai retrouvé, murmura-t-il à voix haute. Je tiens toujours mes promesses…

Soudain il se figea. Il était envahi par une peur irraisonnée, brutale, qui pourtant ne venait pas de lui. Il regarda la jeune fille endormie, incrédule. C'était impossible ! Son Dragon Noir était juste là, sous ses yeux, dormant paisiblement. Pourquoi alors il avait l'impression qu'elle courait un danger mortel ?

Il se leva en un bond. Pourquoi… ne réagissait-elle pas lorsqu'ils communiquaient ? Pourquoi, parfois elle avait l'air de ne pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi leurs jeux ne s'accordaient-ils pas à la perfection ?

Parce que Tenshi n'était pas son Dragon Noir.

Il s'était trompé depuis le début.

Il commença à courir, tentant de se servir de leur lien pour la retrouver. _Elle_ était en danger de mort, ils le sentaient tout deux. Ne sachant pas qu' _elle_ était le Dragon Noir, ils allaient tenter de réveiller son Seishin –artificiellement. Et ça allait la tuer.

Son aura commença à émerger de son corps. Le Seishin qui était en lui se réveillait, stimulé par l'urgence. Loin de repousser cette force et de tenter de la contrôler, il l'accepta pour aller plus vite.

Lorsque l'aiguille pénétra dans ma peau, je ne ressentis au premier abord que la douleur de la piqûre. Puis la sensation désagréable qu'un bloc de glace se faufilait tant bien que mal dans mes veines, mais c'était encore supportable.

Je commençais à me détendre lorsque le feu se manifesta.

Un cri interminable résonna dans sa tête et il dut se retenir de crier lui aussi. La douleur envahissait son âme et son corps, insoutenable. Cependant, il continua à avancer, sans se soucier des signaux d'alerte que lui envoyait son enveloppe physique. Il n'était plus qu'un Dragon volant au secours de son âme complémentaire, la douleur n'était rien pour lui.

Cependant, la réalité commença à le rattraper, et la douleur tétanisa ses muscles. Il était incapable d'avancer, et il tomba à terre. Son Seishin, lui, redoubla d'intensité et il perdit le contrôle. La brûlure infligée par son Dragon s'ajoutait à celle de son lien mental et il tomba à terre en criant sa douleur. Cependant, au milieu d'un océan de souffrance, une pensée le traversa : elle mourait.

Veines en feu. Corps qui brûle, consumé par une force trop grande. Ma voix criait ma souffrance, et si je luttais contre la douleur, je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt m'emporter pour une nuit définitive. Une nouvelle force afflua dans mon corps pour me soutenir, et je compris que mon Seishin se battait avec moi.

Cependant, nos énergies conjuguées diminuaient trop vite, et ma volonté faiblissait. J'étais condamnée, c'était fini. Je sentis que je glissais de plus en plus dans ce couloir sombre que j'avais si souvent emprunté, sans jamais en parvenir au terme : la mort.

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir.

Soudain, comme une piqûre définitive qui m'acheva, mon lien mental avec Petit Dragon se brisa, s'ajoutant à ma souffrance. Il avait succombé, lui aussi, à la douleur, et il était mort… Par ma faute.

-Pardon, mon Dragon Blanc, murmurai-je.

Puis je me laissai aller, ne trouvant plus la force de résister à ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Tout était fini.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il se tordait toujours de douleur sur le sol, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était à deux doigts de glisser définitivement vers la mort. Aussitôt, il prit une décision. Il cassa leur lien mental, se coupant de la douleur de son Dragon, mais aussi de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec elle. Allégé de sa douleur, il s'élança vers la porte, repoussant les scientifiques autour de lui sans hésitations.

Il était désormais incapable de savoir si elle mourait ou pas, si elle tenait bon, si elle lui parlait… Rien. Il se sentait seul, et ce nouveau silence l'insupportait. Il accéléra encore, sans prendre garde à ses muscles qui criaient grâce. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, se servant de son Seishin pour la forcer.

Il se retrouva face à un chaos inimaginable.

Tout était brisé et à terre, même les murs étaient lacérés par des traces sombres. Des débris de verres maculaient le sol et crépitèrent sous ses pas. Les instruments sophistiqués, la lourde table en métal… Tout était en petits morceaux.

Il ne s'occupa pas des scientifiques qui avaient été repoussés et qui gisaient près des murs, il fonça au centre de la pièce.

La jeune fille qui s'y trouvait était entouré d'un cercle étonnamment propre en comparaison du chaos environnant. C'était bien elle qui avait produit tout cela…

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il n'arrivait plus à rétablir le contact mental. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait brisé ou bien était-elle…

Il serra les dents. Non, lui était en vie, cela signifiait donc qu'elle aussi ! Mais il avait rompu le lien, donc peut-être pouvait-il désormais lui survivre…

Il releva délicatement sa tête, admirant, malgré l'urgence de la situation, sa beauté. Sa peau était très sombre et ses lèvres délicates. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ondulés et entouraient sa tête d'une magnifique couronne. Ses traits étaient à la fois doux et altiers. Elle avait une expression sereine qui l'inquiétait.

-Réveille-toi…

Aucune réaction.

-Réveille-toi, tu es mon Dragon Noir, tu ne peux pas mourir…

Il fixa le visage immobile et il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il baissa la tête et se laissa emporter par le chagrin. C'était terminé, son cœur ne battait plus, et il se sentit horriblement seul. Il n'y avait rien de plus insensé qu'un Dragon seul, survivant à sa moitié.

En réponse à son désespoir, son Seishin se manifesta, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Doucement, il se sépara de son propriétaire pour s'enrouler autour de la jeune fille, baignant sa peau d'une irréelle lumière blanche, qui peu à peu la recouvrit entièrement. Le plus beau des hommages.

Le jeune homme déposa délicatement son front sur celui de son Dragon, et laissa couler ses larmes, qui une à une tombèrent sur les joues sombres.

Paix. Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit était paix. Je me sentais juste… calme. Apaisée. Toute ma rancœur et ma violence avait disparu, et je flottais dans un environnement sombre. Était-ce ça, la mort ? Rester ainsi pour l'éternité ?

L'éternité ne m'effrayait même pas, je ne ressentais aucun sentiment négatif. Si c'était ça la mort, je voulais bien être comme ça, même si c'était éternel.

Soudain, des souvenirs tournoyèrent dans mon esprit. Ma famille. Mes amis. Ma sœur à qui je tenais plus que tout au monde. Et puis…

 _Lui._

J'aurais aimé le rencontrer en vrai. Jouer avec lui. Entendre le véritable son de sa voix. Voir ses yeux. Je suis sûre qu'il est beau. Rire de sa vantardise. Sourire devant ses bêtises. Le soutenir lorsqu'il a envie de pleurer, car même les êtres forts ont besoin de pleurer.

Je fus envahie par les regrets.

Juste au moment où je commençais à reprendre goût à la vie… Il a fallu qu'on me l'arrache.

C'était cruel…

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Cinq minutes ? Une éternité ? Il ne savait pas le dire.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose qui… émergeait. Il s'écarta et vit une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune fille. A qui appartenait cette perle salée ? A lui ou à elle ?

Il fut saisi d'un espoir irraisonné, puis constata que ça devait être l'une des siennes. Le corps était en train de refroidir entre ses bras, même si son Seishin tentait de la réchauffer. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tenter de réchauffer une morte ?

Une forme floue et sombre jaillit de la larme remarquée plus tôt. Le Seishin -c'en était un, pas de doutes là-dessus- entoura doucement la jeune fille d'une aura sombre, presque démoniaque, qui contrastait avec son visage paisible.

Elle commença doucement à s'élever en l'air, soutenue par la force noire qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, rayonnant sombrement dans la pièce.

En réponse, le Seishin du jeune homme l'entoura lui de la même façon, et il s'éleva en l'air. Toute stupeur était partie, il ne restait que l'acceptation de soi et de l'autre. Ils étaient ainsi. Ils mourraient ensemble ou ne mourraient pas.

Ils flottèrent ainsi, face à face, calmes au milieu du chaos. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir la force paisible qui l'envahissait et se laissait totalement faire, en paix avec le monde entier et surtout avec elle.

Une étrange énergie s'empara de moi. J'étais pourtant morte… Un milliard de questions explosa brusquement dans ma tête. Pourquoi je me sentais courbaturée ? Pourquoi je me sentais aussi apaisée alors que j'avais mal ? Pourquoi me sentais-je en même temps impatiente ?

J'ouvris les yeux.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi à ce moment-là? Il ne savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il se noya profondément dans un océan bleu, si clair qu'il en était presque blanc. Cette couleur pâle tranchait vivement sur sa peau sombre, la rendant encore plus exceptionnelle.

Son Dragon Noir était… magnifique.

Ma vue était d'abord brouillée, mais ce qui me frappa fut un magnifique rouge ardent. La brume dans mes yeux finit peu à peu par disparaître, et je compris que ce rouge flamboyant appartenait à des yeux. A _ses_ yeux.

Mon Dragon Blanc.

Orbes rouges contre orbes bleues. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, découvrant l'autre. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Avec timidité, ils joignirent leurs mains, et un intense courant électrique les parcourut. Leurs auras doublèrent d'intensité et se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre en un formidable tourbillon. Simultanément, le lien se renoua et leurs esprits se pressèrent à la rencontre de l'autre.

-C'est toi, murmurèrent-ils en chœur.

-J'avais promis que je te retrouverai, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Elle eut un magnifique sourire qui lui coupa le souffle. Il sourit à son tour, incapable de résister à son charme.

-Je pensais que tu étais mort, souffla-t-elle. J'ai senti que notre lien se brisait…

-J'ai dû me couper de ta douleur, sinon je ne parvenais pas à avancer. Et j'ai cru que tu étais morte, toi aussi…

-Je l'ai cru aussi. Je pense que mon Seishin s'est réveillé grâce à ta présence… Et cela m'a sauvée.

Puis il vit le sourire se faner et les yeux bleus se voiler, tandis qu'elle tombait à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il la rattrapa in extremis, et se pencha sur elle, inquiet.

-Un vertige, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée…

-Dors, alors, souffla-t-il. Je protégerai ton sommeil.

-C'est mignon, sourit-elle.

Il sentit une pointe d'agacement. Il ne lui avait pas dit ça pour qu'elle se moque ! Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était profondément endormie et sourit malgré lui, attendri. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva sans efforts. Elle était légère, bien trop légère.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il se retrouva face à son instructeur et au premier des scientifiques.

-Bravo, Dragon Blanc. Tu nous as bien aidés à retrouver le Dragon Noir. Remets-la nous, à présent.

-Ne la touchez pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Son aura doubla d'intensité et les deux hommes tentèrent tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur surprise. Il était devenu très fort. Était-ce grâce à elle ? Le changement était flagrant. Il avait l'air plus équilibré, plus maître de lui-même, plus mature.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? lança l'instructeur. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper d'ici, ni fuir ton destin, Dragon Blanc.

-Le destin que vous avez écrit ? Aucune chance que je vous obéisse ! Je suis plus fort que vous tous réunis, je n'ai aucune raison de vous suivre !

A ces mots, le scientifique s'avança.

-Tu te souviens comme tu perdais le contrôle de ton esprit guerrier ?

-Ca ne m'arrivera plus désormais, affirma-t-il avec arrogance.

-Plus à toi, mais elle ? Seras-tu capable de la voir souffrir sans réagir ? Elle ne sait pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et sa puissance doit être égale à la tienne. Ce sera pour elle aussi douloureux que pour toi, mais nous ne saurons pas l'aider. Est-ce cela que tu veux ?

Il serra les dents mais rétorqua :

-Rien ne me prouve qu'elle fasse également des crises. Pourquoi son pouvoir serait-il instable alors que le mien s'est régulé grâce à elle ?

-Ton déclencheur a été son réveil. Mais elle, quel sera le sien ? Crois-tu que ta seule présence sera suffisante ?

Je me sentais bien, bercée par un doux balancement. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi en sécurité. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bien ?

J'ouvris doucement des yeux papillonnants, tentant de remettre des bribes de souvenirs en place. Puis je me souvins. L'aiguille. La douleur. Le désespoir. Puis… Lui. Ou était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Je me levai doucement, et ce mouvement attira son attention. Je l'observai et lui faisait visiblement de même, tandis que son altercation avec le scientifique et l'instructeur parvint à moi. A mon tour, je lui racontai ma situation, expliquant qu'il fallait se rendre. Pour la sécurité de ma sœur, et probablement pour ma santé aussi.

Je sentis une vague de mécontentement et d'orgueil envahir son esprit et je me mordis les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

-Ils vont te faire souffrir, et tu le sais. Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

-Parce que je vais de toute façon souffrir, et j'y suis habituée. Mais le bien-être de ma sœur en dépend, je dois leur obéir.

-Pour combien de temps ? As-tu la moindre idée du temps que j'ai passé ici ? Et dans quel but ?

-Tu as toujours vécu ici, je sais. Mais le fait que je sois ici, avec toi, signifie que tout va bientôt évoluer. En bien… ou en mal.

Je sentis son esprit complètement fermé et soupirai. Il refusait de m'écouter. Je voulus me lever, mais un vertige me saisit, et il le remarqua immédiatement. Puis je le vis froncer les sourcils, remarquant la maigreur de mon corps que la combinaison moulante ne pouvait cacher.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je m'installai plus confortablement dans le lit, renonçant à bouger, et je fermai les yeux, tentant de me reposer. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces pour ce qui m'attendait.

Je rouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis une pression sur mes jambes. J'y découvris du pain et un morceau de viande, que je regardai avec un mélange d'attirance et de répulsion. Je savais que mon corps en avait besoin, mais l'idée de mâcher de la nourriture pour l'avaler me rendait malade.

-Mange, souffla-t-il doucement.

Je détournai la tête, saisie de nausées à la vue de la nourriture qui m'attendait. L'odeur de la viande me révulsait.

-Tu as besoin de prendre des forces, tu dois manger, insista-t-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres et saisit le pain. Ouvrir mes lèvres me sembla être un effort surhumain, sentir l'odeur du pain mit ma résistance à dure épreuve et mordre dedans encore plus. Je commençai à mâcher, puis avalai péniblement et constatai que je n'avais pris qu'une minuscule bouchée, et que terminer ce petit pain allait prendre très longtemps.

Je le déposai à côté de moi et je l'entendis soupirer. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour protester, mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Je savais que tu te cachais ici ! s'écria une voix familière. Ca fait des siècles que tu as disparu, tu…

Inquiet, le jeune homme regarda vers le lit. Son Dragon Noir était partie ? Où ? Puis il se rappela que sa sœur ne devait pas la voir, et il comprit. Elle s'était cachée quelque part pour éviter de croiser le regard de sa jumelle, et ainsi respecter les consignes du Cinquième Secteur.

Il répondit brièvement mais fut aussi arrogant et égocentrique que d'habitude, dissipant les doutes de son interlocutrice. Il fut cependant soulagé lorsqu'elle partit enfin, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu peux te montrer, maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Il sursauta en sentant sa présence derrière lui.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Tu es la lumière, je suis ton ombre, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

-Mange, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle fit la moue, mais se saisit de son pain et en avala une plus grande bouchée, cette fois-ci sans hésiter. Elle devait penser à sa sœur, elle devait prendre des forces pour pouvoir la défendre. Puis il vit les larmes dans le regard de son amie et il fronça les sourcils.

Leur lien mental lui apporta une série de sentiments. Le soulagement, la colère, le regret, la tristesse et la solitude. Soulagement de la voir sauve, colère de la voir aussi affaiblie, regret de ne pas avoir su la protéger à temps, solitude car elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

« Je suis là »

Elle sursauta et lui sourit faiblement, puis s'attaqua rageusement à ce qui lui restait de pain, mais dédaigna la viande. C'était encore au-dessus de ses forces, visiblement.

Il la laissa dormir, mais constata vite qu'elle ne faisait que cauchemarder durant la nuit, et qu'elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus chaque jour. Une vilaine fière couvrait son front de sueur, la faisait délirer.

Il ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'elle fit sa première crise.

Elle criait dans son sommeil et il fut à nouveau réveillé. Il retira la serviette, la rinça dans l'eau froide, puis se retourna pour la remettre sur son front, mais ce qu'il vit le figea.

Elle se tordait de douleur sur son lit, entourée d'une sombre aura noire qui semblait la dévorer vivante. Il tenta de la contenir en convoquant lui aussi son Seishin mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il était totalement impuissant face à sa souffrance, et cela lui fit serrer des dents.

Mal. J'avais… mal. Comme si je brûlais et gelais en même temps. Comme si des milliers de petites bestioles sombres me grignotaient petit à petit la peau sans que je ne puisse bouger pour me défendre.

Je sentis vaguement qu' _il_ utilisait notre lien mental pour tenter de me guérir, mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Je le sentais m'aider de toutes ses forces, mais ses efforts ne menaient à rien.

La souffrance était trop forte.

-Petit Dragon… J'ai mal…

Il tressaillit. La voix rauque qui sortait de ces lèvres desséchées exprimait toute la douleur qui vibrait dans chacun des nerfs de son corps. Son regard s'assombrit davantage.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il. Si tu souffres maintenant, c'est à cause de mon égoïsme. Tiens bon…

Il déposa la serviette fraîche sur son front, puis la souleva délicatement. Les flammes noires ne brûlaient qu'elle, elles s'enroulaient autour de ses bras sans le blesser. Il veilla à ne pas lui faire du mal en courant vers les laboratoires, le trajet semblant durer une éternité face à l'urgence de la situation.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, tout était déjà prêt, et le jeune homme se demanda avec amertume s'ils le savaient depuis le début. Il ne put que regarder les soins donnés à son amie, impuissant, serrant les poings à s'en imprimer la marque de ses ongles sur sa paume.

-Bien, décréta son instructeur. Tu seras puni en temps et en heure pour cette petite rébellion, et tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, sinon elle en subira les conséquences.

Il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, ravalant son amertume. Le chantage, encore et toujours. Cependant, c'était toujours une méthode très efficace, qui le tenait désormais. Il avait tellement horreur d'être enchaîné…

Il vit, au travers des vitres, son amie souffrir sous les traitements imposés, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller frapper les scientifiques qui détaillaient ses réactions avec froideur, et qui ne la traitaient que comme un cobaye.

-Je vous hais, murmura-t-il.

-Obéis, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, fit sèchement l'instructeur. Suis-moi.

A contrecœur, il se détourna pour suivre l'homme qu'il haïssait tellement.

Pendant un mois, il s'inquiéta pour la vie de son Dragon Noir, qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir. La journée, il était assommé de travail très exigeant, mais la nuit, son esprit ne cessait de tourner, inquiet pour elle. Il sentait une douleur diffuse, mais pas de réelles pensées conscientes.

Était-elle dans une sorte de coma artificiel ? Est-ce que les scientifiques étaient-ils bien conscients que les produits qu'ils injectaient pouvaient lui être fatals ? Quand la reverrait-il ? Guérirait-elle seulement ?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Douleur. Souffrance. J'ai mal.

Je n'entends rien, je ne comprends pas. Je souffre, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Une vague de bienfaisance. Un remède ? J'ouvre les yeux.

-Ah, parfait, tu es réveillée. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Cette nouvelle ne m'inquiète pas, et elle semble au contraire réjouir ceux qui m'entourent. Je suppose donc que c'est une bonne chose.

-De quoi tu te souviens ?

Je cherche un peu, puis mon regard se durcit.

-J'ai souffert. Beaucoup. On m'a harcelée pour de fausses raisons. Ce monde est absurde, et n'a aucun sens, crachai-je.

C'est l'évidence même. Mon esprit est fait de haine et de glace.

Cela aussi semble les réjouir.

-Tu es parfaite. Tu es promise à un grand destin, fit l'un.

-C'est nous qui t'avons sauvé de ce monde absurde, et nous voulons le changer en un monde meilleur. Est-ce que tu nous aideras ?

-Vous m'avez sauvée, j'ai une dette envers vous. Et je suis prête à tout pour changer ce monde.

L'instructeur convoqua les joueurs des deux équipes rivales sur le même terrain, ce qui était très étrange. Jamais encore ce n'était arrivé. Cependant, Dragon Blanc remarqua que Tenshi n'était pas là et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Il eut la réponse lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre de l'instructeur.

Elle était là, devant lui, enfin. Mais elle restait étrangement lointaine, inaccessible et il ne parvenait pas à la joindre. Il tenta de croiser son regard, mais le sien le survola sans le voir et il se glaça.

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Et elle promenait sur eux tous un regard froid et arrogant.

-Elle va rejoindre le projet. Elle a démontré qu'elle en avait les capacités, elle est sans aucun doute plus talentueuse que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ici.

A ces mots, tous les visages des joueurs se parèrent d'une expression de haine la compétition qui régnait entre eux était immense. Beaucoup déjà prévoyaient de la blesser afin de monter en grade, puisque l'instructeur venait clairement de la désigner comme cible à abattre.

Et lui fronçait les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle devait être forte, bien évidemment, cela ne le surprenait pas. Mais pourquoi les regardait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi… différente de celle qu'il avait appris à connaître ?

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à communiquer avec elle ?

-Dragon Blanc !

Il se raidit.

-Affronte-la.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il devait continuer à la protéger, même si elle avait changé. Et s'il se défilait, il perdrait sa place de plus fort et donc de capitaine, ce qui était impensable.

Il devait gagner.

Il se plaça donc en face d'elle, un ballon entre les mains. L'instructeur dicta les règles pendant que les autres sortaient du terrain. C'était simple : dix minutes. En dix minutes, celui qui avait prouvé qu'il était le plus fort gagnait.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, essayant de voir ce que pensait l'autre. Il frissonna. Son regard était calculateur, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait déjà obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires sur lui en quelques secondes.

Puis le signal fut lancé et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Il se lança en avant, sûr de ses capacités, mais fut désarçonné par la vitesse de celle qui lui faisait face. Et il se fit rapidement voler la balle. Il se retourna, pour voir que la jeune fille avait le ballon aux pieds et l'attendait avec un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

Furieux, son orgueil blessé, il se précipita vers elle, activant son esprit guerrier pour l'effrayer. Son Seishin était extrêmement puissant, et tous marquaient une seconde d'hésitation lorsqu'ils voyaient un énorme dragon blanc foncer sur eux.

Pas elle.

Sans prendre la peine d'invoquer le sien ni d'exécuter une technique quelconque, elle le dribbla. Aussi aisément que lorsqu'on joue avec un gosse. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, sidéré, elle tira et il reçut toute la puissance du shoot de plein fouet.

Il encaissa péniblement et reprit contrôle de la balle, mais déjà elle était à nouveau sur lui et le tacla avec un sourire cruel. Puis, moqueusement, lui fit une passe. La signification était claire : « Amène-toi, tu ne peux pas me battre »

Désespérément, sentant la situation lui échapper, il invoqua toute la puissance de son Seishin pour tirer. Elle le laissa faire, s'amusant visiblement de ses efforts. Il frappa le ballon de toutes ses forces, son orgueil prenant totalement le dessus.

Aussi son monde se brisa lorsqu'elle l'arrêta sans difficulté, se permettant même de bailler.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? ricana-t-elle. Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est la véritable force !

Une aura sombre l'entoura et il écarquilla les yeux. Quelle puissance ! Il comprit alors à quel point il n'était pas de taille et ce constat ébranla encore plus son esprit. Il était donc si faible ? La jeune fille en face de lui fit jaillir son esprit guerrier, sans pour autant lui faire prendre forme.

Ce fut donc une forme indéterminée qui se jeta sur lui pour écraser son esprit guerrier, tandis qu'elle utilisait le ballon pour le frapper sans pour autant enfreindre les règles.

Il se fit massacrer.

Puis soudainement, la violence s'arrêta, et il redressa la tête. La jeune fille mit un genou à terre puis le regarda presque avec tendresse. Puis elle lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Debout, il te reste encore neuf minutes.

La pointe de sadisme dans sa voix l'effraya et son orgueil brisé en morceaux ne sut réagir comme d'habitude. Il baissa la tête et déclara, d'une voix faible :

-Tu as gagné.

Satisfaite, elle se redressa et le laissa partir, chancelant, toutes ses certitudes en miettes, et seul comme jamais.

 _« Résultat des recherches du labo alpha, numéro 228_

 _Nous avons enfin réellement trouvé le Dragon Noir. Il s'agit en fait de la sœur jumelle de Tenshi qui, contrairement à ce que nous pensions, a un énorme talent. Son esprit guerrier dépasse toutes nos prévisions, et elle est même plus forte que le Dragon Blanc. Nos appareils équipés pour détecter les esprits guerriers ne sont donc réellement pas au point, mais ce n'est plus important._

 _Le projet prend enfin forme, tout sera prêt à temps. Le seul problème est que nous ne parvenons pas à maîtriser la force du Dragon Noir qui est encore plus instable que celle du Dragon Blanc. Il semble qu'il réagit fortement à toutes ses émotions et qu'il représente surtout sa haine pour le monde entier. Le fait qu'une fille de cet âge puisse avoir tant de rancœur est surprenant, mais c'est un point faible que nous pouvons exploiter._

 _Nous prévoyons de l'hypnotiser afin de lui faire oublier partiellement son passé. Juste assez pour se rappeler qu'elle a énormément souffert, mais elle ne saura plus exactement pourquoi. Ainsi, toute sa puissance restera, mais nous limitons grandement les risques de perte de contrôle dues à de trop fortes émotions : elle ne ressentira plus rien, désormais._

 _Une parfaite machine._

 _Son réveil à permis au Dragon Blanc de se stabiliser, mais même si ses pertes de contrôle ont disparu, il n'évolue plus, persuadé de sa puissance et de sa perfection. Il faut changer cela, et alors plus rien ne nous empêchera d'accomplir notre objectif._

 _Ces enfants sont parfaits. »_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Il dut rester à l'écart plusieurs jours, pansant son orgueil blessé. Qu'était-il arrivé à la jeune fille ? Elle avait terriblement changé, elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Elle était devenue si cruelle… Et si forte ! Où était passée la jeune fille amaigrie par la souffrance ?

Il s'entraîna, encore et encore, toujours en solitaire.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle autant surpassé ? Parce qu'il se croyait le plus fort, et donc cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne progressait plus. Et il avait fallu cette cuisante défaite pour qu'il le comprenne…

Donc, il s'entraînait comme jamais.

Et pas seulement physiquement parlant, mais aussi mentalement. Il avait suffit d'une défaite pour qu'il abandonne, et c'était cela qui l'énervait plus. Non pas sa défaite, mais son abandon. Donc il ressassait sans cesse sa défaite, et se promit de ne plus jamais abandonner.

Une semaine plus tard, il était devenu fort. Plus que jamais. Droit dans sa tête, et son corps débordait d'une énergie nouvelle. Il avait envie de prendre sa revanche.

Il marcha donc avec assurance vers le terrain. Lorsqu'il fut visible aux yeux de tous, les regards se firent surpris et un peu moqueurs, mais il s'y attendait. Bien sûr, ils pensaient qu'il disparaîtrait totalement après cet abandon déshonorant, mais il avait changé.

Il se planta devant celle qui l'avait humiliée.

Elle ne semblait ni sadique ni moqueuse, non, juste concentrée.

-Tu es devenu plus fort, constata-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il fut un peu surpris, mais acquiesça.

-Bien, tu peux réintégrer l'équipe.

-Ce brassard de capitaine m'appartient, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

-Non. Il faut le mériter, tu es trop faible.

Il ne se laissa pas avoir par la provocation et garda son calme, ce qui surprit les autres. Il avait beaucoup changé.

-Je me suis endurci. Me battre ne sera pas aussi facile, cette fois.

-Faire plus facile est compliqué, railla-t-elle. Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne m'as encore rien prouvé. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable et vient chercher ce brassard si tu y tiens.

Il se faisait encore dominer, mais il n'était plus pris au dépourvu par son jeu, ni sa vitesse. Elle analysait tout, il pouvait faire de même. Elle n'avait aucune faille, mais il enregistrait tout ce dont elle était capable.

Il ne la battrait pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, il y parviendrait.

Il perdit à nouveau largement, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas abandonné, et il était en moins mauvais état. Il avait réussi à la voir bouger, il avait réussi à résister un peu.

-Je m'appelle Hakuryuu. Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

Etrange de découvrir que malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, il n'avait pas appris son nom, et qu'il ne posait la question que maintenant, alors qu'elle était devenue une étrangère.

-Aozora.

Un nom parfaitement adapté au regard bleu qui se posait froidement sur lui.

-Je te battrai.

-Dans tes rêves.

Il se détourna avec un rictus agacé et alla s'entraîner.

Tous les jours, la même routine, et les joueurs purent constater que tous deux progressaient, mais que Hakuryuu rattrapait lentement mais sûrement Aozora, et que les deux se vouaient désormais une haine absolue, due à un orgueil démesuré et une différence de caractère.

Elle était aussi silencieuse qu'il était bavard, elle était froide et il était dragueur.

Aussi il y eut de nombreuses disputes, qui finissaient en général par des insultes, et plus d'une fois ils abîmèrent un endroit en se battant avec acharnement.

Hakuryuu haïssait réellement la fille qu'elle était devenue, froide, parfois même un peu cruelle. Il détestait celle qui avait remplacé sa douce amie, triste et affaiblie. Certes, elle était maintenant incroyablement forte, mais à quel prix ?

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi désormais ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué le changement, pourquoi le regardait-elle comme un ennemi ?

Il trouverait.

Je le _hais_ !

Son arrogance. Sa suffisance. Sa façon de me défier. Le pire étant qu'il me rattrape, lentement mais sûrement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on soie dans la même équipe ? Il fallait que je joue avec lui alors qu'il se comportait comme un gamin, cherchant sans cesse à me défier. Un crétin immature et arrogant. Je le déteste !

Je m'éloignai dans la forêt, tentant de me calmer. Pourquoi m'énervais-je autant pour un crétin ? Son existence m'importait peu, et si ça l'amusait de se faire écraser tous les jours, tant mieux pour lui ! Alors pourquoi une telle colère ?

Mon esprit restait froid et analytique en toute circonstances, sauf lorsque je pensais à lui et à l'injustice de ce monde. J'étais capable de calme et de haine, c'était tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je haïssais tellement ce monde ?

Je défis lentement les bandages qui me couvraient le bras. Ils étaient juste décoratifs, à présent : mes blessures n'avaient pas vraiment cicatrisé mais ne saignaient plus. Au-delà du style, les tissus me permettaient de cacher une faiblesse. Si les autres voyaient, ils penseraient que j'étais faible et suicidaire, et je perdrais leur estime.

Je regardai mes cicatrices avec fascination et retraçai une ligne du bout de mon doigt. Pourquoi en étais-je arrivée à de telles extrémités ? On m'a harcelée pour de fausses raisons. Oui, mais lesquelles ? Et jamais je n'aurais pu me faire de telles marques si ce n'était qu'une injustice.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ma mémoire refusait de me l'apprendre ?

Doucement, je me mis à fredonner, tout en continuant à frôler mes cicatrices.

Pourquoi… ?

-Alors comme ça, tu chantes, petit oiseau ?

Je me retournai brusquement en entendant cette voix tant détestée, et une fureur incontrôlable fit trembler mes membres.

-Trop mignon, tu te caches pour panser tes blessures…

-La ferme, Hakuryuu ! crachai-je.

-Je ne me tairai pas, petit Oiseau. Comment tu t'es blessée ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, articulai-je en cachant mes bras dans mon dos.

Il devait jubiler en me voyant dans un tel état de faiblesse. Soudain, il s'élança, et je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver, bloquée par les arbres de la forêt. Il venait de saisir mon poignet et il le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Tu t'es mutilée ? souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Je me tus. Que répondre à ça ? Mentir était pathétique. Je relevai le menton et affichai une moue arrogante.

-Et ? Ca ne te concerne pas. Dégage.

Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir à une vitesse incroyable.

-Tu…

-Dégage, _petit Dragon_.

Le surnom aurait pu être affectueux je suppose, si ce n'était la haine et le mépris qui suintait de ces deux mots. Je le haïssais, le méprisais pour oser se mesurer à moi et me critiquer, je le détestais d'autant plus pour m'avoir vue ainsi.

Je retirai brusquement mon poignet et m'approchai dangereusement de lui.

-Parles-en à qui que ce soit, et je m'assurerai que tu ne te relèveras plus après notre prochain duel, sifflai-je.

Puis je m'effaçai dans les ombres des arbres sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, notant cependant qu'il avait l'air d'être perturbé. « Petit Dragon », hein ? Je venais de trouver un de ses points faibles à lui.

« Petit Dragon »

Était-ce un hasard ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ainsi ?

Ces mots qui lui rappelaient une amitié solide malgré le fait qu'elle soit récente, ces mots qui avaient été dit avec tellement de douceur, venaient de lui être crachés au visage comme la pire des insultes. Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait de quelque chose ? Pourquoi ces mots-là ?

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et une autre image prit la place : des bras ensanglantés par des traits tracés volontairement. Elle était donc venue à de telles extrémités… Qui avait pu la faire souffrir à ce point-là ? Qui l'avait brisée au point qu'elle devienne anorexique et qu'elle se mutile ?

La rage s'empara de lui, et en serrant les poings il planta les ongles dans sa paume jusqu'au sang.

Elle ne lui répondrait pas. Elle avait perdu la mémoire, jamais elle ne pourrait jouer un rôle au point d'être totalement cruelle. Ca ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à connaître, elle refuserait de se plier à une pareille comédie.

Amnésique, mutilée, anorexique, cruelle…

Il tuerait celui qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le terrain, il constata qu'un grand rassemblement se faisait autour de leur entraîneur et tortionnaire. Il s'approcha pour entendre les informations, et il comprit qu'on leur présentait une nouvelle entraîneuse. Il détailla la nouvelle arrivante.

Des yeux verts étincelants, des cheveux noirs qui cascadaient autour de son visage mat, un visage aux traits altiers qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un d'autre… Son expression était froide, sa voix glaciale lorsqu'elle se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Kageyama Yami et je vais être à partir de maintenant votre entraîneuse.

En tant que capitaine, je m'avançai vers cette femme froide et intimidante. Je voulais lui montrer que son aura de puissance et de pouvoir ne m'atteignait absolument pas, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reposer là-dessus.

Je vis une étrange lueur passer dans ses yeux lorsque je m'approchai pour lui dire que nous obéirions. Elle semblait me reconnaître, et je me sentis immédiatement analysée par cette femme qui était visiblement intelligente.

Soudain, je fus frappée par une vague de souvenirs. On s'était déjà vues, rencontrées, on s'était déjà parlé longuement auparavant. Kageyama Yami. Elle nous avait aidés, à un moment. Nous ? J'étais incapable de me souvenir d'avec qui j'étais, et des circonstances dans lesquelles je l'avais rencontrée.

Je gardai mon visage de marbre, mais la colère commença à doucement monter en moi. On m'avait manipulée. On m'avait fait perdre la mémoire pour que j'obéisse froidement, comme un petit toutou, en me disant qui je devais détester et qui je devais aider.

Ca ne fonctionnerait plus. Je ferai semblant d'obéir, semblant d'être toujours la même, mais je trouverai mon passé. Je trouverai d'où me vient cette rancœur envers le monde, je trouverai tout ce que l'on m'a caché pour mieux me manipuler.

Et mes recherches commenceraient par elle. Puisque je la connaissais, en retrouvant son passé je trouverai une part du mien. Pièce par pièce, je reconstituerai ma mémoire, comme un puzzle. Et j'avais déjà ma première piste…

 _« Résultat des recherches du labo alpha, numéro 229_

 _Le projet évolue de façon remarquable. Nous serons bientôt prêts à nous dévoiler au monde extérieur, et on saluera nos recherches. Le Dragon Noir permet d'encore augmenter le potentiel du Dragon Blanc, et nous les avons poussés à la haine afin de créer une rivalité qui leur permettra de grandir davantage._

 _Nous avons également envoyé notre nouvel élément : Kageyama Yami. Cette femme possède également un esprit guerrier, probablement le premier entre tous. Grâce à elle, nous pouvons percer le mystère de l'origine des Seishins, et ainsi renforcer leurs capacités._

 _Elle fera office de coach. Ainsi nous pourrons étudier le rayonnement de son esprit guerrier originel sur ceux qui sont venus ensuite. Elle fait aussi preuve d'une redoutable efficacité dans ses entraînements, elle sera donc à même de perfectionner les deux équipes._

 _Tout sera prêt à temps. »_

Hakuryuu faisait des recherches intensives sur le passé de son Dragon Noir. Pourquoi était-elle devenue ainsi ? Ses efforts le menèrent dans les dossiers les plus secrets, ceux qui les concernaient. Le labo alpha, donc…

Il se faufila dans les couloirs, évitant habilement les caméras. En cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas savoir se fondre dans l'ombre comme le Dragon Noir l'avait fait sous ses yeux, se rendant totalement invisible pour disparaître quand elle le souhaitait.

Lui devait prendre des précautions infinies pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Il esquiva le champ de vue d'une énième caméra, puis se retrouva devant la porte du labo. Comment faire pour la forcer ? Il s'approcha, détaillant la porte.

Soudain il fronça les sourcils. La porte était déjà ouverte. Par qui ? Qui, à cette heure-ci, fouillait dans les dossiers ? Il se tint prêt à faire sortir son Seishin, juste au cas où. Il poussa légèrement la porte pour s'introduire à l'intérieur.

Il se figea en voyant Aozora fouiller les dossiers, lisant avec concentration et… elle semblait en colère.

Colère paraissait même un mot bien pâle pour détailler la fureur qui faisait trembler tous ses membres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Hakuryuu ? cracha-t-elle sans un regard dans sa direction.

Il fit une grimace. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté…

-La même chose que toi je suppose.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend comme ça ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-C'est pas le moment de se lancer dans les petits jeux de provocation. Ca ne te regarde pas. Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je me suis mutilée…

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi je le sais.

Elle se figea sur place. Puis, dans un soudain déferlement de violence, elle plaqua Bailong contre le mur, l'étranglant presque.

-Comment est-ce que _toi_ tu peux le savoir ?

-Lâche-moi, fit-il froidement.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses à mes questions.

-Je ne te répondrai pas avant que tu m'aies lâché.

Leurs regards noirs s'affrontèrent, emplis d'une haine réciproque. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder, leur orgueil démesuré dirigeant chacun de leur geste. A ce moment-là, Hakuryuu en fut convaincu : elle n'était pas le Dragon Noir. Elle n'était qu'une joueuse comme les autres. Ils étaient sensés se compléter, mais leurs caractères étaient devenus si semblables qu'ils se détestaient.

Les scientifiques étaient totalement à côté de la plaque s'ils pensaient pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre des choses en transformant la jeune fille en un double noirci du Dragon Blanc. Ils devaient être différents pour qu'il y ait une forme d'équilibre, mais ici ce n'était pas le cas.

Une sirène retentit dans le bâtiment et ils tressaillirent. La jeune fille le lâcha, rangea les dossiers et disparut, laissait le joueur en plan comme un con, en plein milieu du bâtiment. Il lâcha un juron et commença à courir dans les couloirs, esquivant tant bien que mal les caméras.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il entendait des sons de voix, un bruit de course, qui venait dans sa direction. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais un écho lui apprit que d'autres arrivaient également de ce côté-là. Il insulta mentalement de tous les noms celle qui venait de le lâcher, cherchant une échappatoire. En vain.

Soudain il fut capturé par une puissante prise et une main emprisonna ses lèvres, l'empêchant de proférer le moindre son. Il disparut dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir articuler le moindre son, distinguant vaguement à travers un voile noir les hommes de main du Cinquième Secteur chercher un coupable.

Lorsque le silence revint, il sentit la main sur ses lèvres se retirer et il put se retourner pour dévisager son ravisseur. Sa ravisseuse, en l'occurrence.

-Ca va pas de capturer les gens comme ça ? s'écria-t-il.

Jamais il n'avouerait sa peur en se sentant disparaître dans une espèce de voile glacé, emprisonné par une personne qu'il avait sentie plus forte que lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était elle, il pouvait enfin se détendre.

-Tu préférerais que je te laisse justifier au Cinquième Secteur la raison pour laquelle tu t'introduis dans un labo à cette heure-ci ? répliqua Aozora. Et nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation. Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui m'est arrivé alors que même moi je ne le sais pas ?

-Tu m'en as parlé.

-Quand ?

-A ton arrivée ici, avant que je ne finisse par te remettre dans les mains de ces putains de scientifiques.

Soudain il sentit un poing sur sa joue qu'il encaissa difficilement, reculant de plusieurs pas. Il eut à peine le temps de redresser la tête que déjà elle était sur lui, saisissant sa gorge pour lui cracher au visage :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me remettre à ces cinglés ? C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai perdu la mémoire !

-Tu étais en train de crever !

Sa voix résonna étrangement et la jeune fille le regarda avec surprise. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être laisser filtrer quelque émotions dans ce cri. Lui qui était toujours maître de lui-même venait de se trahir. Il reprit, plus froidement :

-Tu avais des crises à cause de ton esprit guerrier. Lorsque ton corps et ton esprit ne sont pas prêts mais que ton Seishin se réveille tout de même, cela provoque de graves crises où tu te fais bouffer de l'intérieur. Les scientifiques ont réussi à me maintenir en vie malgré ça, j'ai supposé qu'ils feraient de même pour toi… A raison, puisque tu n'as plus de problèmes…

-Mais je n'arrive pas à invoquer complètement mon esprit guerrier, souffla-t-elle.

Il fut surpris de cet aveu. Ainsi donc elle en était incapable ? Elle était donc toujours trop faible… Non, même faible, l'esprit guerrier pouvait se manifester entièrement. Elle avait donc un blocage. Puis il saisit l'importance de cette révélation. Elle était déjà incroyable aujourd'hui, quelle sera sa puissance lorsque son Seishin se réveillera complètement ?

-Dis-moi ce qui m'est arrivé, murmurai-je.

Je desserrai ma prise et retira doucement ma main, refusant de voir les prémices de marque violette en forme de doigts sur le cou de mon ennemi. Je le détestais, je n'avais pas à regretter ma violence, même si j'avais l'impression de trahir mes valeurs.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, tentant d'y décrypter ses pensées. Il avait l'air… mal à l'aise ? Bailong, ce crétin fini qui parlait sans réfléchir, mal à l'aise ? Oui, forcément, pour que je finisse par me mutiler… Je sentais que ça ne me correspondait pas, peu importe le genre de personne que j'étais avant ma perte de mémoire.

Je suis une personne fière, qui ne se mutilerait pas pour si peu. Il fallait vraiment quelque chose de grave pour me pousser à ce genre d'extrémités. Que s'était-il passé ?

Je fixai plus intensément mon rival, tentant de retenir les incontrôlables bouffées de haine. Est-ce que ces sentiments étaient de moi où est-ce qu'on m'avait trafiqué cette colère permanente ? Pourquoi je me sentais obligée de le haïr ?

-Tu… Tu as été… Tu as tenté de te suicider, lâcha-t-il.

L'étonnement, puis la colère rugit dans mes veines.

-Dis-moi pourquoi et arrête de tourner autour du pot abruti ! Je veux une explication !

-On t'a …, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Quoi ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles en entendant ce mot. Non, c'était impossible. Je n'étais pas comme ça, je me serais défendue, je…

-On t'a …, répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui, je n'en sais pas plus, c'est tout ce que tu voulais bien me dire.

Je le giflai et commençai à lui crier dessus. Je l'ai insulté, lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il se foutait de moi, qu'il devait arrêter ses conneries et…

Je me suis pliée en deux, poignardée par une violente douleur mentale. Une migraine atroce vrillait ma tête, mes oreilles sifflaient, mes yeux pleuraient et je sentis un long gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres.

J'étais prise dans un maelström de souvenirs. Je pouvais sentir, sur ma peau, des grandes mains me presser durement je sentais un contact étranger m'humilier, me traînant dans la boue, et faisant de moi une poupée sans énergie.

J'avais abandonné mon corps, cessant de résister, arrêtant de vivre. Mon cœur battait toujours, mais mon âme était partie, abandonnant tout espoir. Toute ma lente descente aux enfers me revint brutalement, rappelant tout ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'étais devenue.

Une poupée fade, sans vie.

Je me précipitai dehors, à peine consciente que je m'étais fondue dans les ombres. A peine sortie du périmètre des caméras, je tombai à genoux et vomit tout le contenu de mon estomac, rejetant violemment la vérité.

C'était impossible !

Et pourtant… Tout mon corps brûlait à ce souvenir, et j'avais une furieuse envie de me laver, de me gratter jusqu'à m'arracher la peau, tout pour tenter d'effacer cette immonde souillure. Je voulais tenter d'oublier à nouveau, de baigner dans cette facile naïveté.

On m'avait tout arraché.

Je me suis profondément enfoncée dans la forêt, je voulais tout fuir, fuir cette réalité atroce qui faisait de moi une fille faible qu'on avait agressé sans ménagement. On m'avait _vraiment… ?_

J'arrivai au bord d'une magnifique cascade, enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux, en position de faiblesse telle un nouveau-né. Incapable de réfléchir, de me calmer, les pensées tournoyaient dans ma tête, me rappelant encore et encore ce qu'on m'avait fait.

Et si… Si je me laissais tomber ?

Cette idée m'apaisa aussitôt et je regardai la cascade. Si je tombais dans l'eau, j'avais une chance de survivre. Mais si je calculais habilement mon saut et que je heurtais la terre… Je me redressai, la tête totalement vide, et regardai le ciel.

Les étoiles étaient magnifiques, les arbres bruissaient doucement, retranscrivant la mélodie du vent en harmonie avec le son de l'eau qui chutait à mes pieds. C'était un lieu magnifique.

Idéal pour mourir.

Je souris avec une douceur dont je me pensais incapable il y a encore quelques heures. Une douceur teintée de tristesse. Plus rien ne me retenait, je n'avais aucun ami, rien…

L'image de Hakuryuu me revint en tête. Ses yeux rouges s'imposèrent de force à moi, me regardant avec une lueur accusatrice. Je vis sa moue d'agacement et de déception. Que penserait-il ? Est-ce qu'il s'en voudrait de me l'avoir dit, ou bien est-ce qu'il se réjouirait d'avoir éliminée sa rivale.

« Tu étais en train de crever ! »

Je sursautai. Pourquoi avait-il tout fait pour me sauver ? Il n'aurait pas dû, si c'était pour me suicider ensuite… J'avais déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide, mais j'avais visiblement échoué.

« Si tu meurs, je mourrai avec toi »

Je frémis. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces paroles. Et pourquoi les aurait-il prononcées ? Il ne se suiciderait pas pour moi, jamais. A quel point étions-nous proches avant que je n'oublie tout ? Visiblement assez pour que je lui dise ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

« On est liés »

Je me mordis les lèvres. Ce n'étaient pas des phrases imaginaires qui allaient m'empêcher de me suicider ! Ni même une image inventée de toute pièce et des bribes de conversation. Je n'étais rien, je n'avais aucune raison de rester.

Je me postai au bord de la pierre, jaugeant l'effort que je devais fournir. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, s'acharnant contre ma poitrine. Tout le reste était éclipsé par ce bruit intense, qui résonnait dans mes tempes.

Aucune raison de rester.

J'écartai les bras. Il me plaisait de penser que, tel un ange, je m'envolerais avant de chuter. Un ange déchu… Je souris. Un ange dont la pureté était souillée, un ange dont bientôt même l'auréole se teinterait d'un rouge écarlate.

Je fléchis légèrement les jambes, prête à m'élancer pour un dernier saut.

Un ange déchu…

Je ne sais pas si réellement, j'avais un jour été un ange. Il me plaisait de l'imaginer. Au plus on était haut, au plus la chute était longue et dure. J'avais été arrachée à une illusion de monde parfait, prenant trop vite contact avec la réalité. Cruelle réalité…

Je sautai.

Il l'avait vue partir en courant avant de disparaître dans une ombre, encore. Où pouvait-elle bien aller ? Elle devait avoir besoin de respirer. Besoin d'air. Besoin d'oublier. Est-ce qu'il devait la laisser seule ? Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de voir son pire ennemi en ce moment.

Il marcha donc lentement vers la sortie, prenant son temps.

Sa réaction violente l'avait surpris. Elle avait pété un plomb, lui crachant au visage que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, l'insultant -il avait, malgré la situation, admiré son vocabulaire- et criant que c'était impossible.

Puis elle s'était écartée, se pliant en deux sous l'effet d'une violente douleur, arrêtant de parler. Elle avait poussé un gémissement inquiétant, puis elle s'était enfuie avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu si mal au point de montrer sa douleur ? Jamais ce n'était arrivé auparavant, encaissant toutes les balles sans frémir, son visage figé au point que tous s'étaient déjà demandé si elle était seulement humaine.

Mais lui savait. Il savait que cette Aozora-là n'était pas la vraie, que ce n'était qu'un pâle copie de lui-même. Il se doutait des manipulations des scientifiques, mais ne disait rien, souhaitant garder secret le lien qui se tendait entre eux.

Quoique… Est-ce que ce lien était toujours là ? Pas une seule fois ils s'étaient parlé mentalement, et il ne sentait pas sa présence dans un coin de son esprit comme c'était le cas auparavant. Mais il était sûr que c'était elle, il l'aurait reconnue même si son apparence avait totalement changé.

Il se rappela leurs conversations. Puis il se figea, devenant pâle. Elle avait déjà tenté de se suicider. A plusieurs reprises. Est-ce qu'elle…

Il courut.

Non, cette fois-ci encore il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Hors de question qu'elle parte encore. Où était-elle ? Il se fit plus rapide, plus que durant tous ses combats avec elle. Une énergie puissante lui venait, et il comprit que son Seishin l'aidait encore, mais sans le faire souffrir cette fois-ci.

Il parcourut le terrain tout entier. Il fallait tenter de raisonner comme elle… La forêt. Elle aimait la nature, et elle se cachait toujours plus ou moins consciemment dans la forêt. Il louvoya donc à toute vitesse entre les arbres, tentant de retrouver sa trace.

Il déboucha sur une cascade magnifique dont il ne vit absolument rien, hormis la silhouette qui tombait en avant, se dirigeant vers la terre à toute vitesse.

Il poussa un cri de désespoir et se jeta en avant, sans se soucier du vide.

Il crut qu'il pouvait l'atteindre de façon à ce qu'ils arrivent tous deux dans l'eau, mais il ne fit que la frôler sans même qu'elle tourne les yeux vers lui. Il passa à côté d'elle, la regardant tomber les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse, prête à s'écraser par terre et à mourir sur l'instant.

Au dernier instant, elle vrilla son corps et dévia sa trajectoire, à la plus grande surprise de Bailong. Elle plongea dans l'eau et il percuta l'eau à son tour dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures. Il émergea aussi vite que possible, prêt à replonger pour aller la récupérer s'il le fallait.

Mais elle creva à son tour la surface de l'eau, respirant calmement, brassant l'eau pour se maintenir à la surface. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet de savoir si elle allait bien, ses lèvres brûlant de toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser.

Elle éclata soudainement de rire. Un rire clair et pur, qui fit frémir l'attaquant. Elle était belle ainsi, ramenant sa chevelure trempée en arrière, un grand sourire sur le visage, et les yeux pétillants, les gouttes d'eau redessinant sa mâchoire, glissant sur sa nuque pour aller se perdre sur son corps. Ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau, découvrant sa silhouette fine-il constata avec bonheur qu'elle avait repris du poids. Ses hanches étaient plus développées, ses formes plus féminines.

Il se fit violence pour arrêter de regarder et pour ne pas rougir sous toutes les pensées qui lui tourbillonnaient en tête. Il se concentra sur une question : pourquoi riait-elle, alors qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort ?

-Je suis incapable de me suicider convenablement, lâcha-t-elle avec un ton sarcastique. Finalement, il semble que malgré tout ce que j'ai subi…

Elle tourna vers Bailong un regard brillant et déterminé.

-…j'aime toujours la vie, et sentir que je suis vivante. Quelle ironie, ricana-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Jamais elle ne se tenait aussi près de lui si ce n'était pour le frapper, mais il contint ses réflexes pour ne pas s'écarter. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur, surtout pas à elle.

-Dis-moi, Hakuryuu… Pourquoi as-tu sauté ? souffla-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Est-ce que par hasard, tu tiendrais plus à moi que ce que tu ne tentes de le faire croire ?

-…Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, rétorqua-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il devait absolument se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que ses vêtements qui se plaquaient sur son corps. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de se concentrer là-dessus. C'était une erreur, il se noya dans le regard intense qu'elle lui renvoya.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Est-ce que tu faiblis ?

Il attrapa ses mains et la plaqua sur la berge herbée.

-Moi, jamais ! gronda-t-il.

Il se rendit compte de la proximité de leurs deux corps dans cette position, mais se refusa à reculer une nouvelle fois.

-Je te déteste, Aozora ! Tu es la personne la plus insupportable que je connaisse, suffisante, égocentrique avec des putains de pulsions suicidaires !

Il finit sa tirade avec son visage à deux centimètres du sien, à un point tel qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Ils se figèrent dans cette position, scrutant les yeux de l'autre. Aozora et ses yeux moqueurs, Hakuryuu et son regard furieux.

Soudain il se sentit propulsé en arrière et comprit qu'elle venait de le repousser brutalement.

-Je te hais, Hakuryuu, cracha-t-elle, changeant brusquement d'humeur. Tu es le mec le plus arrogant au monde, tu n'es qu'une grande gueule incapable de me battre !

Ils s'affrontèrent furieusement du regard. Hakuryuu en avait marre, il passait son temps à courir après cette fille pour l'aider, et c'était ainsi que cette bipolaire le remerciait !

-La prochaine fois ne rate pas ton coup, et tue-toi vraiment, j'en ai marre!

-Tout plutôt qu'écouter tes conneries permanentes !

-Alors casse-toi !

Elle croisa les bras dans une posture insolente, et ses yeux le défiaient. Tout, dans sa posture, criait : « Je ne partirai pas, viens me chercher »

Ceci sonna le début d'un combat enragé qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent d'épuisement et s'endorment aussitôt, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Hakuryuu se réveilla en entendant des sons étranges. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel étoilé et constata que le jour n'était toujours pas levé. Pourquoi était-il ici, dans la forêt, plutôt que dans sa chambre aseptisée ?

Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il tourna la tête vers sa voisine. Elle était toujours en train de dormir, elle devait être aussi épuisée que lui après leur intense duel de la veille. Pourquoi se détestaient-ils autant ?

Il fronça les sourcils. De temps en temps il avait l'impression de la détester, et parfois il avait envie de la protéger, même si elle était plus forte que lui. Lui-même ne comprenait pas bien ses propres sentiments, alors il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'elle se comporte étrangement avec lui.

Il entendit un nouveau son étrange et se redressa, cherchant à en trouver l'origine. Puis il se figea. Dans la nuit noire, il n'avait pas su voir du premier coup d'œil les volutes sombres qui semblaient jaillir du corps de la jeune fille.

C'était ses gémissements de douleur qui l'avaient réveillé. Il se pencha sur elle, indécis. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il déposa sa main sur son front et tressaillit en le découvrant brûlant. Que devait-il faire pour tenter d'atténuer sa douleur ?

Et d'abord, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait à nouveau une crise ? Elle était sensée ne plus en avoir du tout, alors pourquoi se tordait-elle de douleur sur le sol ?

-Hé, Aozora, réveille-toi ! tenta-t-il.

Il la secoua et eut droit à un bref regard fiévreux, embrumé par la douleur, avant qu'elle ne referme ses paupières. Il se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il devait la remettre aux scientifiques ? C'était eux qui lui avaient fait perdre la mémoire, et qui l'avaient transformé en une machine qui lui ressemblait vaguement.

Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait une nouvelle crise ? Parce qu'il lui avait appris qu'elle avait été…

Mais quel crétin ! Jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire… Mieux valait qu'elle oublie à nouveau. Il préférait qu'elle le haïsse et qu'elle le démonte plutôt qu'elle souffre comme elle souffrait en ce moment.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras avec une amère sensation de déjà-vu. Tout allait recommencer…

Il se retourna et sursauta. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, silencieux comme un fantôme. Il avait la peau sombre lui aussi, et il le dévisageait avec gravité.

-Remets-la moi, déclara le nouveau venu en tendant les bras.

-Hors de question, rétorqua-t-il en serrant davantage la jeune fille dans un réflexe inconscient, qui n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Hakuryuu sourcilla face à cette question inattendue.

-Non ! fit-il un peu trop vite. J'appréciais celle qu'elle était, reprit-il plus froidement.

-Si tu me la laisse, tu retrouveras celle que tu aimes.

-Je ne l'aime pas, gronda-t-il, mais je ne la laisserai pas à un inconnu !

-Tu préfères la laisser aux mains des scientifiques qui lui ont fait perdre la mémoire ?

Il tressaillit. Comment ce mec pouvait être au courant de ça ? Il n'en fut que plus méfiant encore. L'autre s'en rendit compte et soupira.

-Je m'appelle Shuu et cette forêt est mon domaine. Je voulais vous punir pour y être entrés, mais je vous ai observé et j'ai compris énormément de choses. Vous deux avez un Seishin tellement puissant qu'il provoque des crises de plus en plus graves, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez « complets ». Tu es devenu entier grâce à son arrivée, mais elle a d'autres problèmes. Il faut qu'elle s'accepte avant de pouvoir maîtriser sa propre force. Cependant, elle ne pourra pas y arriver ici.

-Continue.

-Vous êtes sensés être opposés et complémentaires. A cause des manipulations scientifiques, ce n'est plus le cas. Elle doit se retrouver elle-même avant de pouvoir rejouer, sinon elle s'abimera petit à petit, mentalement et physiquement. Jusque là, le barrage mis par le Cinquième Secteur la protégeait d'elle-même, mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais, pour une raison que j'ignore. Si toi, tu as réussi à t'épanouir dans cet environnement-là, ce n'est pas son cas. Elle a besoin d'autres choses, et c'est pour cela qu'elle venait régulièrement ici. Elle tentait inconsciemment de se retrouver.

Le joueur de la lumière se mordit les lèvres. C'était donc ça…

-Que vas-tu lui faire ? souffla-t-il.

-La faire prendre contact avec elle-même.

-Elle va souffrir…

-Si tu la garde avec toi, elle va s'autodétruire. Tu le sais, elle a ce genre de tendances.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Les marques sur ses bras. Et elle est encore trop maigre. Si je m'occupe d'elle, elle va souffrir également, mais elle progressera.

Il se tut brutalement et sembla très attentif.

-Fais ton choix, les hommes du Cinquième Secteur vont bientôt arriver.

Hakuryuu tendit l'oreille à son tour, mais ne perçut rien. Pourtant, il sentait que Shuu disait vrai, et tout ce qu'il disait avait un sens et résonnait au plus profond de lui.

Il tendit les bras et déposa délicatement la jeune fille dans ceux de-comment pouvait-ton qualifier quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas l'heure précédente et en qui on a maintenant toute confiance ? Il se sentit tout de même obligé d'ajouter :

-Si je découvre que tu lui as fait du mal, je te pulvérise.

Le jeune homme rit légèrement.

-C'est mignon. Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle… Je te promets, je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

-Arrête avec tes conneries, lança-t-il.

Shuu disparut rapidement dans les ombres de la forêt. Deux secondes plus tard, une armada de gardes débarquèrent dans la paisible clairière. Leur commandant soupira de soulagement en voyant Bailong et se dirigea vers lui.

-Où est Aozora ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en toute franchise. Je n'en ai aucune idée.


End file.
